Colress Machine
|} The Colress Machine (Japanese: アクロママシーン Machine) is a Key Item introduced in Generation V. In Generation V, it is shortened to Colress MCHN. It is one of Colress's inventions. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect The Colress Machine forcibly awakens sleeping Pokémon. First used by Colress on , the uses this device to awaken a sleeping in Seaside Cave that is blocking the way to where Team Plasma docked the Plasma Frigate after the Opelucid City incident. The awakened Crustle will lash out at the player, forcing them into a . Description |A special device that wrings out the potential of Pokémon. It is an imperfect prototype.}} |A special device that wrings out the potential of Pokémon. It's an imperfect prototype.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | (from Colress upon approaching ) |} |} Other Colress Machines In , it is revealed that Colress Machine is a code name Colress designates to some of his inventions. The first two machines are Colress Machine No. 1198 (Japanese: アクロママシーン　１１９８ Machine No. 1198) and Colress Machine No. 1199 (Japanese: アクロママシーン　１１９９ Machine No. 1199), also known as the N-Solarizer and N-Lunarizer, respectively. Colress co-developed these machines with the Ultra Recon Squad in an effort to control 's power. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon's Episode RR, Colress uses another machine, Colress Machine No. 1102 (Japanese: アクロママシーン　１１０２ Achroma Machine No. 1102), to return Ghetsis back to the world he came from, saving Lillie in the process. After the defeats Giovanni, Colress is able to use the machine to undo Team Rainbow Rocket's changes to Lusamine's mansion. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Colress Machine first appeared in Flying Type and Innocent Scientist, where Colress used it to control into attacking and Looker. In Unforgettable Memories, Colress reported favorable results from his first test of his invention. Later, in Colress Machine, 's mother revealed that Colress's machine was capable of controlling Pokémon. In Therian Forme III, Colress used the machine to take control of Zinzolin's and had it board the Plasma Frigate. In PS542, Colress gave the machine to Ghetsis so that he could take Kyurem to face and . In Innocent Scientist, it was revealed that Colress had already begun the machine's development , but some members of Team Plasma had opposed his work, as it ran contrary to their beliefs. As such, they had secretly developed a method to stop the machine's influence on Pokémon, and the memory card containing that data had been entrusted to a . In the TCG The Colress Machine was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the expansion, it was reprinted in the Japanese and Deck Kit. When the player plays it, they may search their deck for a card and attach it to one of their . Afterwards, the player shuffles their deck. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=阿克羅瑪機器 Ahāklòhmáh Gēihei |zh_cmn=阿克羅瑪機器 / 阿克罗玛机器 Ākèluómǎ Jīqì |de=Achromat |fr=Nikodule |it=Acrocongegno |ko=아크로마머신 Achroma Machine |es=Acromáquina |vi=Cỗ máy Achroma }} Colress Machine No. 1198 |bordercolor= |zh_yue=阿克羅瑪機器１１９８號 |zh_cmn=阿克羅瑪機器１１９８號 / 阿克罗玛机器１１９８号 |fr=Nikodule numéro 1198 |de=Achromat-1198 |it=Acrocongegno n° 1.198 |ko=아크로마머신 1198호 |es=Acromáquina n.º 1198 }} Colress Machine No. 1199 |bordercolor= |zh_yue=阿克羅瑪機器１１９９號 |zh_cmn=阿克羅瑪機器１１９９號 / 阿克罗玛机器１１９９号 |fr=Nikodule numéro 1199 |de=Achromat-1199 |it=Acrocongegno n° 1.199 |ko=아크로마머신 1199호 |es=Acromáquina n.º 1199 }} Colress Machine No. 1102 |bordercolor= |zh_yue=阿克羅瑪機器１１０２號 |zh_cmn=阿克羅瑪機器１１０２號 / 阿克罗玛机器１１０２号 |fr=Nikodule numéro 1102 |de=Achromat |it=Acrocongegno n° 1.102 |ko=아크로마머신 1102호 |es=Acromáquina n.º 1102 }} See also * Colress * List of Key Items in Generation V Category:Key Items de:Achromat es:Acromáquina fr:Nikodule ja:アクロママシーン zh:阿克罗玛机器（道具）